mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Sam
Sam is part of the Portia Civil Corps along with Remington, and their leader, Arlo. She has traveled to multiple cities, but finds Portia to be the only place she has felt at home. Biography Sam was always a tomboy, even during her younger days growing up in Portia. She was feared by all the boys her age. Due to her father's involvement in the war with Duvos, Sam always wanted to enlist in the Civil Corps to protect her city. Rumor has it she fought Arlo to a stand still during her Civil Corps test. Background Sam was born on the 23rd Day of Fall. Physical appearance Sam wears a pink aviator hat with white fur trim, oversized brown and orange goggles, pink eye shadow, a bomber jacket to match her hat, a yellow asymmetrical shirt with orange stripes, black fingerless gloves with green trim, and green pants. She wears a pink boxing glove with three stars on it from a belt around her waist, and also carries around a white and blue satchel. Social Chat Spar Sam is eligible for sparring. RPS Sam is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :Add an extra 5% Resilience. ;Friend :Add an extra 5% Resilience. ;Lover :Add an extra 10% Resilience. ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Preferences Data taken from game assets, game version 5.0.87262. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). |All tested items that yield no interesting results }} Food preferences *Likes rice *Dislikes bitter Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"Pumpkin Steamed Rice is really delicious!" *"You know, I think Coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in." *"Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice." ;Ask about work *(As the only girl in the Civil Corps, have you ever been given any special treatment?) **"Everyone's treated the same in the Corps, no matter the gender. I don't think it matters to a monster whether I'm a girl or not when it's aiming for my throat." *(How's life in the Civil Corps?) **"I really like it. In the Civil Corps, I can actually use my power to do some good. Arlo and Remington are also good friends to have." ***(You seem very reliable.) ****"You betcha!" ***(Please be my person bodyguard!) ****"Haha, you can't afford me!" Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"Atara has very high standards for its citizens, I went and left soon after." *"When I left Lucien I went to Atara and then Sandrock. They're all very unique, but Portia is the only place that made me feel at home." ;Compliment *(You look so cool and collected at all times!) **"You know, I wasn't always like this. I was a cry baby when I was little, then one day it just clicked." *(You're doing a great job protecting Portia.) **"I'm just happy I can do something for Portia. It's a special place." Romance Sam is one of many bachelorettes to marry. The player may confess to her upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Girlfriend" or higher. Upon reaching "Lover" status, she provides an extra 10% resilience. Upon marrying Sam, she has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. Mission Rank S commission for 6x Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. Marrying her will cause her to move in to the Workshop, like other spouses. She will get up at the same time as the player, and will sometimes prepare a meal for them. She returns home around 20:00, and goes to sleep around 22:00. Dialogue Gallery Sam.jpg Sam model.png Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes